Apocalypse
by shiny kittens
Summary: A dead she-cat was found in the Woods of Thunderclan, the surviving kitten of hers is taken into the clan. No one knew about the circumstances of the she-cats death. No one knew about the horror she had brought to the clans.


Prologue

A warm green-leaf wind shook the branches above a Thunderclan patrol. Led by Cloudtail the cats moved thru the forest. Ivypool hung back lazily while Mousewhisker was chatting with Rosepetal. Suddenly a screech rang thru the woods and Ivypool didn't need her sisters ears to know that it had come from a cat. The patrol stormed in the direction where the noise had come from. In a clearing at the back of the territory lay the body of a cat. It's fur was matted with blood, bite marks covered the she-cats body. The tortoiseshell fur was torn and her golden eyes were glazed over in dead. Though her wounds were horrible she didn't seem to have died from them, her neck was twisted in an awkward angle. But the most disturbing thing in this scenery was the kitten that sat beneath its mothers body. The little she-cats fur was blood dyed, making its color unrecognizable, the dark green eyes of the kitten looked up at the warriors, fear dancing in them. It had a deep gash at its right shoulder. "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you." purred Rosepetal softly. Ivypool was kind of jealous of the cream colored she-cats calmness, while she was still frozen with shock. The she-kit jumped to her paws, arched her back and hissed at the older cats. Even thru the amazing stench of blood could Ivypool smell the kits fear scent. "Calm down. We can bring you to our camp, there you can get fixed up and rest a bit. We live in a clan, you know." Rosepetals voice was still soft. The little she-cat relaxed and gave them a weary nod. "Good, Mousewhisker and I are giong to bury the body. You two can bring her to camp and explain this to Bramblestar." Cloudtail mewed. The two she- cats nodded. "My name is Ivy pool and that's Rosepetal by the way." The silver and white she-cat said flicking her tail, the kit just nodded, "So... what's your name?" Nothing. The kit had fallen to the ground, unconscious. "She must be exhausted and then the shock about losing her mother... poor thing." Rosepetal said, grabbing the she-kit by the scruff. When they arrived at camp most cats stared at them in shock. "Maybe we should have cleaned her?" Ivypool said. "Ivypool, Rosepetal, whats with that kit and where is the rest of your patrol?" Rosepetal spoke up first, setting the kit down gently. "We found her in the back of Thunderclan territory. The slaughtered body of her mother lay beneath her. Cloudtail and Mousewhisker are burying her body." Bramblestar dipped his broad head. "Jayfeather will take care of her and then she can stay in the nursery." No one protested. Rosepetal took the kitten by the scruff again and carried her to the medicine den. Jayfetaher cleaned the crimson red of the kittens fur. He put cobwebs on her shoulder when she began to stir. Dark green eyes opened wide, she let out a squeak and bolted the farthest corner of the den, pressing against the wall. "W-where am I? Where are Ivypool and Rosepetal? And who are you?" The blind medicine cat sat down curling hist tail around his paws. "You're in Thunderclan, the medicine den, to be precise. Rosepetal and Ivypool are in the warriors den or hunting and I'm Jayfeather the medicine cat and that's Briarlight, my assistant." The kit looked with wide eyes at the brown she-cat. "What's wrong with her legs?" "A tree fell on me, I can't feel or move my back legs." Briarlight shrugged. "And what's wrong with your eyes?" Jayfeather pricked his ears in surprise. "So, you noticed? Hm, most cats don't. I'm blind." Night began to creep into the stone hollow and shadows spread in the dens. "You seem tired, you can sleep over there." the gray tabby flicked his tail to one of the moss nests at the wall. The she-kit shook her head, then she reminded herself that the tom couldn't see her. "No." Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Fine, stay in the cold but don't complain if you can't sleep. Stubborn kitten." he grumbled and flopped down in his own nest. Briarlight giggled. "What's so funny?" the tom looked at her. "YOU are calling another cat stubborn! You're the most stubborn cat around the lake!" she laughed. "You're just as stubborn as me, you know!" he snorted drawing a pad over his whiskers. "Yep, that's the reason why we get along that well." she smiled. Jayfeather give her a short smile an curled into a tight ball. Briarlight laid her head on her paws, she watched the kit in the corner of the den. It was shivering. Pity tightened her belly. "Why don't you lie down into a nest? It's way more comfortable than the ground and especially not as cold." Dark green met amber. The kit padded over to her and, to Briarlights surprise, it curled against her belly. The paralyzed she-cat curled around her as good as she could. She didn't look Briarlight in the eyes as though she were ashamed. "you still didn't tell us your name little one." The brown she_cat purred softly. "Crystal, my name is Crystal." she murmured already half asleep.


End file.
